


Tribulation

by fluffyhair



Category: Marvel's Avengers, Marvel's Avengers (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Bruce Banner, Hurt/Comfort, Post Campaign, but a caring team, even if it takes him awhile to open up that he's even hurt, i guess, so spoilerish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhair/pseuds/fluffyhair
Summary: trib·u·la·tion/ˌtribyəˈlāSH(ə)n/a state of great trouble or suffering."his time of tribulation was just beginning".After being lasered down from MODOK, Bruce is having a difficult time shrugging off the pain after the battle. The rest of the Avengers can tell something is wrong with him, but he won't let them know what it is.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Kamala Khan, Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I looked up a lot about Hulk/Banner about fast healing and I've learned that Hulk can come back from a skeleton and be in pieces and can still come back. But. I am just gonna ignore that for now. Enjoy. Also the titles of the work and the chapters are Matt Maeson song titles.

Bruce knew that it was Kamala that saved the day, in the end.

Tony had explained to him that Kamala went super big after she managed to make it to where he was knocked out. Extremely big. Bigger than the old Golden Gates Bridge to bring down the Kree sentry that almost took out the inhumans and the Avengers. Tony exaggerated the story with a lot of hands waving around and adjectives, but Bruce only partially listened. He chimed in just enough to keep the story going and to say thanks for finding him and picking him up from the wreckage afterwards. Truly thankful, but the words felt almost hollow as he was in a daze.

Ever since he got knocked down by the beam from the battle with MODOK, his body had been burning with aches and pains. Normally any injuries that he would get as the Hulk never bothered him once he was back as himself, but this one… was pretty intense. Bruce just chalked it up to the injuries being more severe this time, that’s why he felt it. So that’s why he didn’t tell anyone the real reason why he was staying back from any missions and spending time in his room with cold compresses across his chest and shoulder. He told them he just wanted to focus on the backlog of research he wanted to do and not Hulk out for a while. Which wasn't fully a lie, he would like to whittle down the metaphorical stacks of e-mail he had and the real stacks of papers that were all over the science lab and his quarters.

  
  


Which was what he was doing when Kamala entered his room a few days after the big battle.

“Hey Bruce! Are you busy?” She asked peeking around the corner to see if he was around and decent. Which thankfully he was, and with no cold compresses or pain medication in sight, just paperwork spread on the desk.

Bruce rubbed at his shoulder and placed his pen down from where he was marking up yet another paper on gamma radiation. “Always busy, but not for you. What’s up?”

He watched as Kamala rounded the corner with a smile on her face, still in the uniform Tony made her. “I just was checking in. Wanted to ask… how you were feeling?” She walked over to his desk as she spoke, and turned hesitant in the end.

“Oh…” Bruce tried to hide the small panic that rose up in his chest. Did he look like he was in pain right now? Was he worrying Kamala? She has too many other things to focus on right now than his old body not being up to par. He casually, or hoped it looked casual, felt around the collar of his shirt, making sure there wasn’t a bandage or anything peeking out from underneath to spark her worry. “I’m… good, yeah.”

“Good!” Kamala rushed, the hesitancy and worry erasing from her posture once he said he was fine. “That’s great to hear.”

“Getting Cap back, it really helped me and the big guy out. Even with all the stress of AIM and the others. It’s good to have them all back” Bruce admitted. It wasn’t a lie, and he eased a genuine small smile on his face.

“Yeah, I noticed that you look… greener. Healthier! As the Hulk. And as you too of course.” Kamala snorted a small laugh out and swung her arms around a little bit. “Hey… do you think if I have any science-y questions that I can come to you? Abu was okay with my “special field trips” but he definitely said I need to keep up on school work still”

“I... I’m sorry, are you asking me to help you with your homework?” Bruce blinked a few times, surprised mostly but also… he felt honored? People ask him for help a lot of the time but this… felt different.

“Yeah…” Kamala played with her hands, nervous. “Is that alright?” She got quieter, almost embarrassed about asking.

“Yeah, yeah of course. I’m just having stronger emotions about it than I expected is all.” Bruce readjusted his glasses, more as a nervous tick than really needing them moved. “Uh.. do you need help with it right now?”

Kamala shook her head. “Naw, I was going to train a little bit first. Thor is super loud downstairs when he trains alone so I’m hoping he’ll tire out if we team up. Or I guess tire out as much as a cool God of Thunder can be so he’s not so loud.” She shrugged.

“Well you could always come and study or work in the science lab. If you want to, of course.” Bruce offered. “It’s a little more sound proof in there in case Thor is still loud?”

“Yeah! Sounds totally awesome.” Kamala was beaming with a smile and bouncing on her feet a little. She was geared up to go, and Bruce felt a little of that energy too. “I’m gonna go and train now! Meet you back in the lab later?” She finger-gunned at Bruce as she backed out of the room.

  
  


“Sure thing, kiddo.” He finger-gunned back at her as she spun around and exited the room. Her excitement was almost contagious.

Bruce leaned back in his chair, opting to forget about the paperwork for now.

“Hey JARVIS?” He called out into the air.

“Yes, Dr. Banner?” The AI’s voice called from the speaker.

“Can you let me know when Kamala is done in the HARM room? I’m just going to get some snacks and clean up the lab a little, but I don’t want her to spook me, y’know?” Spooking wasn’t really great for Bruce or anyone involved. Thankfully that gets him out of Tony’s pranks a lot of the time.

“Yes of course, sir.”

“Thank you.” With that, Bruce pushed back from his desk and stood up from his chair. He rolled his shoulders back experimentally, seeing how anything pained him. The muscles felt tight, strained, and sore, but it wasn’t anything Bruce couldn’t work through. As long as they stuck to homework and no heavy lifting, he could make it just fine. Even so, he'd probably stick through any discomforts for Kamala's sake. It should only be for a few hours even, he could mask the pain and make it through the day like normal.


	2. Go Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has a little problem at the snack machine on the Chimera. Steve is there to help, but Bruce worries that his injuries might hinder him a little more than he hoped.

Bruce was staring at the vending machines. What does a super powered teenage girl even like? 

He had already had a few sweet snacks out for her, if he remembered their RV trip enough it seemed like she liked the sweeter things. But those were never very filling enough and he should get something healthier for the both of them to snack on. Does she have any allergies? Bruce was trying to rack his brain around hoping to remember a mention of anything, but it was coming up blank.

“Hey, got a minute, doc?” Steve leaned up against the soda and snack machine he was looking at, breaking him from his thoughts.  
  


“Yeah, you can have all my time as long as you don’t disappear on us again.” Bruce nodded and smiled at the man. He shifted the weight of the snacks in his arm, the weight of a few cans straining on his shoulder slightly, just enough to be a bother. 

“Is it Kamala? Making you happy?” Steve questioned, crossing his arms.

“I mean, I guess so?” Bruce gave a half shrug. “Certainly keeps me on my toes. And she helped me out of a tough spot with the Hulk, after… you know.” After the years he spent as the Hulk, smashing out his grief on the helicarrier and protecting the man’s shield.

“Sometimes, that’s all it takes is for someone to keep you going.” Steve nodded, eyes a little downcast. “I’m… sorry I wasn’t there.”

  
  
Bruce was a little taken back. Was he apologizing for being dead? For being captured and kept in space all this time? “You… were dead? And you’re apologizing to me?”

  
“Still, I wish I could have been here when she came to you and helped more.” 

“Hey, you’re here now. That’s what really matters. In a weird way, I suppose you are the reason that she even is here.” Bruce offered him one of the Mars bars he got out of the machine for some support. “I wouldn’t beat yourself up over it too much, it’s coming back together now.”

Steve smiled and took the Mars bar, muttering a thanks. “I worry about her sometimes, is all.”  
  


“I think we all do, Cap. It’s like she just got a team full of extended parents. Hey, do you think Thor would be considered a god parent? Being… a god and all.”

  
  
Steve chuckled. “Maybe. You know, you’re looking good Bruce.”

  
  
“Yeah?” Bruce could feel his cheeks heat up slightly. “Do I need to tell Tony you’re flirting with me now?”

“You look… happier is all.” Bruce didn’t miss how the captain’s cheeks turned slightly pink as well.

“Well… I… suppose I am, yeah.” he nodded. “We got the team back together. We got you back.”  
  
“I heard a little about how the Hulk was depressed?” Steve spoke softly.   
  
“It… wasn’t just the Hulk that was.” Bruce looked down at the vending machine to avoid Steve’s look. He pressed the button for another Mars bar to be dispensed but when he kneeled to pick it up there was a spark of pain through his knees and chest.

“Whoah there, Bruce, you okay?” Steve knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bruce grit his teeth and took a slow breath.

“Y-Yeah… I… I think maybe I was sitting down too long earlier?” He said through a shaky breath, hoping it was steadier than he felt. “Joints must’ve… locked up a little.”

“Let me help you back up then.” Steve gently grabbed Bruce’s elbow and hand to guide them both to standing positions again. “Where are you headed next? I want to make sure you make it.”  
  
“No, no, Cap that’s okay I’ll be fine, it was just--”   
  
“Nonsense, Bruce, let me help you. Science lab?” Steve started leading them down the hallway and to the lab before Bruce could answer. “I heard Kamala say you two were going to do her homework before she went into the HARM room with Thor, sounds excited.”

  
  
Bruce nodded in response, feeling embarrassed that he couldn’t hold it together for a simple snack run. Does he need more time to rest up? Could he really pass off this as nothing to Steve? Bruce didn’t even want to imagine the whirlwind of a mind that that man has right now, with being in a cryo freeze for 5 years and coming back to the aftermath of A-Day and the whole situation of AIM.

“Banner. Earth to Banner.” Steve was in front of his face now, and a quick look told him that they were in the Science lab. 

“O-oh, sorry. I just… spaced out for a moment.” Bruce set the snacks on the nearest tabletop and refused to look up at Steve out of embarrassment. What good was he to this team if he can’t do simple things around the helicarrier now?

“Hey, no need to feel embarrassed, okay? We don’t need to be on our A game all the time, we’ve got you. Go easy on yourself.” he lightly patted Bruce’s shoulder.  
  
Bruce looked up then at Steve. “Thank you. I mean it.”

“Of course, Bruce, anytime.” Steve nodded, concern flashing in his eyes for a moment while he looked Bruce up and down quickly. “You let us know if you need anything.” His eyes flickered to the window out into the hallway. “Even if it’s just for a snack run for your study session.” He nodded towards the door as Kamala entered, just in some regular comfortable clothes and her school bag.

“Hey guys!” She waved at the two of them. Bruce straightened his posture before she could see that he wasn't at his best.

“I’ll leave you two to it now. Hey there Kamala, you’re in good hands with your homework now.” Cap took his hand off of Bruce’s shoulder and walked out of the lab, throwing them a last quick glance and smile.

“You ready to tackle this physics work with me? I think it might be tougher than all the battles we’ve had so far…” She stepped close to the table where Bruce dumped the snacks on and set her bag down next to them.

“Oh, are we talking piece of cake battle with Abomination or the daily struggle battle of getting Tony away from any reflective surface?” Bruce joked as he rolled two chairs over for them to sit on. 

“I’m thinking of Mjolnir lifting difficulty.” Kamala nodded along with the jokes as she sat down. “Ooh, you got some starbursts!” 

"Should we be getting Thor to help you with this then? he has no difficulty with Mjolnir." Bruce teased. Thor may often say that he's got the technology advancements beat here on Earth, but Bruce would love to see him solve and explain physics. 

"Erm..." Kamala made an unhappy looking face.

"I'm kidding." Bruce said as he sat down in his own chair. Scooting closer to the table and her work caused him to feel a small strain on his chest and he grimaced. 

"You alright? I know, these problems are pretty daunting." Kamala joked lightly to cover the concern she had at seeing the look on Bruce's face for a moment.

Bruce hummed a yes in response. "I was pre-snacking with Cap. Think I ate too many sweets. Don't fall to my same fate, kiddo." he nodded at the snacks on the table as the tenseness from his muscles dissipated. "So, what trips you up about physics?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you kindly for reading this! I'll try and post more quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little piece of work! Hope you enjoyed. I intended this to be a one shot kinda deal but then I decided on chaptered so I hope all is well and smooth.


End file.
